


An Unforgettable Birthday

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: SPN Challenges [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, F/M, Gen, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: A/N: Written for @chaos-and-the-calm67 ’s Bev’s Birthday Challenge! Thank you so much for the extension, Bev! Also I tried posting this earlier but the mobile app kept malfunctioning. Btw, i had way too much fun with this! You’ll need floss to clean out all the fluff! Hope you like it! Also ‘Y/F/B’  stands for 'Your Favorite Band’!Prompt: Dean-Concert-Ring





	

Your birthday was quickly approaching in a few days and Dean had no idea what to do. He had your gift all set, but had no idea how to present it to you, at least the first part. He had the second part of your gift planned. Five years you’d been together and he still had a hard time coming up with ideas to surprise you. Even though Dean tried to be spontaneous, it never worked out how he originally planned. But you loved that about him.

Dean sighed and ran a hand through his blond hair. After an hour of contemplation, he was mentally exhausted. 'I guess a card’ll have to do..’ he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You felt the warmth of sunlight on your face, rousing you from your peaceful slumber. You smiled and stretched your arm over to snuggle with Dean, but was met with air. Opening your eyes, Dean’s side of the bed was empty, save for a red rose on his pillow, with a folded piece of paper. You inhaled the fragrance of the rose before opening the note.

_'Your boyfriend humbly requests your presence in the kitchen on this most joyous day! Seriously, there’s breakfast for you, sleepyhead! ♥ Dean’_

You gave a laugh and shook your head. Only Dean could be this adorkable! You climbed out of bed, fixing your twisted t-shirt and threw on a pair of pajama pants, making your way to the kitchen.

As soon as you stepped foot in the room, a chorus of voices sounded.

“Happy Birthday!” Sam and Mary approached and gave you hugs. Dean stood by the stove, waiting his turn, and when you approached, he gave you a gentle kiss and hugged you tightly.

“Happy birthday, Y/n,” he whispered. You smiled in his neck and pulled away when you heard Sam say it was time for presents.

You furrowed your brows. “Can’t I eat first?” 

Sam vehemently shook his head. “Presents first, food after!”

You sighed and took a seat at the table, Mary handing you a small box. “I know this is something more of what Dean would get you, but I couldn’t resist.”

You smiled. “I’m sure whatever it is, I’ll love it all the same.” You opened the box and gasped, seeing a fire opal butterfly pendant. “Oh Mary! This is gorgeous!”

“It reminded me of you,” she shrugged. “Sweet as a butterfly but fierce as fire!”

“I love it, Mary! Thank you!” You reached over and gave her a hug. 

You pulled away and Sam pushed his wrapped gift toward you. “Me next!”

You smiled and rolled your eyes, opening the shocking beautifully wrapped item. Sam had gotten you a signed, first edition of your favorite book.

“Where the hell did you find this, Sam? This must’ve cost a fortune!”

Sam shrugged and smiled. “It was in one of the book shops in the town we visited last month, and no, shockingly, it wasn’t expensive. Apparently the shop didn’t realize its value. I knew you would though and you’d love it.”

You walked around the table and gave Sam a big hug. “Thank you so much! This means so much to me.”

“I know it does,” he replied.

Dean finally approached you, after watching you interact with his mom and brother, an envelope in hand.

“Here, sweetheart. Happy birthday.” He laid the envelope on the table and resumed his spot by the stove, awaiting your reaction.

You smiled at your boyfriend before opening the envelope and reading the front of the humorous birthday card within. When you opened it, two strips of paper floated out onto the table. Pausing your reading, you picked up the papers and gasped. 

“You…Dean, you… You got me ticked to see Y/F/B?! Tonight?! Are you serious?!”

Dean smiled. “As a heart attack, princess. We leave in a few hours if we want to get there on time.”

You leaped out of your seat, jumping into his arms, kissing and hugging him tightly. “Oh my god! Thank you so fucking much, Dean!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three and a half hours later, you and Dean had arrived and parked at the venue, stopped at Y/F/B’s merch booth and purchased a t-shirt and a tour book; Dean getting a shirt of his own. You found your front row balcony seats and got situated, so ready to see your favorite band play.

Two hours and two opening bands later, the arena grew dark, the crowd screaming as Y/F/B waltzed on stage. You jumped up and screamed when they appeared, Dean smiling at how happy and excited you were. Damn, did he love you.

During one of the band’s instrumental songs, Dean watched you as you swayed to the music, your eyes closed in bliss. He took a deep breath and nudged you gently. Your eyes flew open and you looked at Dean questioningly. 

“I love you.”

You could barely hear him. “What?”

“I love you.” He said louder. “You know that, right?” You smiled and nodded. “You’ve been with me through thick and then, from when I went to hell… to the Mark of Cain and becoming a demon… and everything in between. I don’t know where I’d be without you, Mom and Sammy, by my side. You are my salvation and I can’t imagine a life that doesn’t include you in it.”

You wiped the tears from your eyes before noticing Dean crouching down next to you, a small black box in his hand. “Y/n, sweetheart, will you marry me?”

You gasped, your hands covering your mouth in utter elation, at his question. Too stunned to say anything, you nodded your head vigorously, blinking away the tears in your eyes. He opened the box, a beautiful silver [ring](http://www.jeenjewels.com/emerald/1106-5-carat-emerald-gemstone-engagement-ring-on-silver.html) with a single emerald nestled inside.

You held out your left hand as Dean stood and slipped it on your finger. This had started out as the best birthday ever and ended with the best present you could ever imagine, a fiance. You could never have dreamt of a better birthday.


End file.
